A promise of life
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: ichigo finds a life withen a secret in the soul society . WARNING A BIT AU AND SOME SPOILERS! M FOR BLOOD AT FIRST
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! How are you!? So I did a poll on facebook to see which pairing I should do my first yaoi on. Let's see who won shall we? Please let me know if I spelled Tite's name correctly. I think I spelled his first name correctly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does! **

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later on), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Not the rain part one**

**Reader's POV~**

Ichigo Kurosaki is 8 years old. He was a shy yet bright child. He loved his family. He loved life. But he did not see his fate. He did not know what was to happen that day. Ichigo was walking home from school. His mother told him on the phone at school to wait because she would be late. But he wanted to get home. It was his birthday.

He saw something in the trees as he rounded the trash can in the middle of the park. "That is a monster!" he ran through that part, but fell. "Help me!" he cried. But it was too late the monster saw him.

**Isshin Kurosaki POV~**

I felt Ichigo's fear. I knew he is in trouble but it has nothing to do with humans. So I got my soul candy dispenser out. "Isshin what are you?" Asked Masaki. I sighed as I popped the soul candy in my mouth. "A disturbance in ichigo's spirit pressure." I said low since Yuzu and Karin were in the next room. Masaki's eyes widened as she whispered. "Go." I nodded. I shunpo out of the house in my soul reaper form.

I ran towards the park. _"Please do not let me be too late!" _My mind screamed. Then my son's scream broke me out of my thought, his blood curdling scream. "HELP!" He screamed out so loud my heart was tearing in pieces. He is as small as 3'6". His usual bright honey brown eyes are filled with tears and he is bleeding. He could barely move and now the hollow just ran him through before I could reach him. He went limp.

I raged at the hollow. "BURN ENGETSU!" I raged. The hollow was killed within minutes. Ichigo was thrown after the hollow dissipated "Ichigo!" I yelled as I ran up and caught him. I cradled him to me, trying to keep him from bleeding to death. "Daddy.." He opened his honey brown eyes and looked up at me through those crying eyes.

* * *

**Aww poor Ichiberry! I know I left a cliffie!The lil guy! Who thinks is gonna happen? Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Now I know some writers hold stories for reviews, I don't. I just ask that you review if you have suggestions or you like the story and what not. But I love writing so I will post more and more! I will be doing a lot of writing while down at my dad's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****Not the rain part two**

******Isshin Kurosaki POV~**

I started running towards the General hospital. "Ichigo please hang on." I pleaded. I went in the administrator's window. "Ryuuken?! Ryuuken are you here?" I frantically yelled. Ryuuken sighed deeply. "Dr. Kurosaki, I have no patience for you today.." he did not finish as he saw lil Ichigo breathing hard in my arms. Ryuuken stood. "He needs help please!" I yelled. Ichigo coughed and tried to move. "Daddy.." He cried.

Ryuuken went over to me and felt my son's pulse on his wrist. _"I can not tell him Ichigo will die tonight. All I can do is help make Ichigo comfortable til he passes." _Thought Ryuuken.

**Reader's POV~**

Ryuuken saw a raven haired soul reaper and his eyes narrowed. "I can make him comfortable but that's about it until an operating room opens up." Ryuuken said. Isshin had not noticed the raven haired soul reaper yet. "Ryuu-kun.." Ichigo whispered weakly as Isshin laid him gently on a bed. Isshin sat beside his son. Ryuuken sat up Ichigo to a I.V. so he would be comfortable as possible. "Ichigo please fight, my baby boy." Said Isshin. His cell rang softly. He picked it up and talked to Masaki and hung up.

Ichigo opened his lil eyes and weakly raised his small hand. He brushed his father's tears away. "Daddy do not cry." He whispered. Isshin held his son's small hand. "You will be okay." He teared up more. "Daddy please do not fib, I know I won't be.." He gasped as Ryuuken attached him to oxygen. "Ssh Lil one." Ryuuken said calmly.

"Ryuu-kun please help daddy. Keep him from getting too goofy." Asked Ichigo weakly. Isshin now noticed the raven haired soul reaper. "No NO! Ichigo please!" He cried. Ichigo could barely breathe even with the oxygen. Ryuuken checked his pulse. "Easy there Ichigo, I promise." Ryuuken said reassuringly. A few moments pass and Ichigo squeezed his father's hand lightly and his eyes fluttered as they closed.

* * *

**Poor Ichigo! He is just so small! Any ideas on the soul reaper? Please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here. Just writing. And packing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations: **

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

* * *

**Chapter three: Not the rain part three**

**Reader's POV~**

"Ichigo, no Ichigo open your eyes." Cried Isshin. He felt Ichigo's grip lighten fully. "I am so sorry Isshin." said Ryuuken. Isshin knew what happened just now. How was he gonna explain to his lil girls? "Isshin you need to head home. Masaki will be very worried." He said as he laid Ichigo's small hand down beside him.

**Meanwhile...**

Ichigo's small soul form was crying softly in a another wing of the hospital. The raven haired soul reaper found him sniffling. "Hello lil one." He softly greeted. Ichigo backed away. "Nani?" Asked Ichigo. The raven haired soul reaper looked at him. He then carefully extended his hand. "Lil one come here. I won't hurt you." He said gently.

Ichigo timidly scooted to him, and slowly took his hand. The raven haired one pulled him gently onto his lap. "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I am a soul reaper like your father." He told Ichigo. Ichigo curled up a bit. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I knew daddy was not normal." Said Ichigo. Byakuya could not help but feel sorry for Ichigo's family.

"Your father used to be the head of the Shiba clan and captain of squad ten." Byakuya explained qas he held Ichigo in his lap. Ichigo was now yawning. "I have to send you to soul society." Byakuya said after explaining. "Will it hurt?" Asked Ichigo. Byakuya shook his head.

"No, It just means that you're gonna be going to the after life." He explained. Ichigo clenched Byakuya's uniform. "I am ready." He simply said. Byakuya looked into Ichigo's eyes. "I will find you Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya promised. Ichigo smiled a little. "Thank you Byakuya-kun." Said Ichigo as he stood carefully. "Douita little one." Byakuya said as he prepared to perform a konso.

He unsheathed Senbonzakura and looked at Ichigo. "Syanora til we meet again Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya tapped Ichigo's forehead sending him to soul society. He turned to see Masaki Kurosaki. "Byakuya Kuchiki, thank you for helping Ichigo to the after life." She bowed. He looked out the window. She was clearly upset. Byakuya then closed his eyes. "I will make sure he is taken care of." Byakuya told her reassuringly.

It was raining, why the rain? "I understand. Arigato." She said as she continued her way.

* * *

**Aww not the rain again. Ok next chapter a big role will unfold. Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am visiting family so slow chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

* * *

**Chapter four: ****The funeral for a child part one**

******Reader's POV~**

******A week after Ichigo's death~**

Masaki Kurosaki had just finished the last of the funeral stuff. She sighed as she sat down with her daughters. SHe held their sleeping forms close to her. She reflected on what happened that she saw.

**~flashback~**

He unsheathed Senbonzakura and looked at Ichigo. "Syanora til we meet again Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya tapped Ichigo's forehead sending him to soul society. He turned to see Masaki Kurosaki. "Byakuya Kuchiki, thank you for helping Ichigo to the after life." She bowed. He looked out the window. She was clearly upset. Byakuya then closed his eyes. "I will make sure he is taken care of." Byakuya told her reassuringly.

It was raining, why the rain? "I understand. Arigato." She said as she continued her way.

**~End of flashback~**

Masaki was tearing up. "Why did Ichigo have to die." She whispered to herself. Karin softly moved in her sleep. Masaki held Karin and Yuzu close. "My son is gone, my girls are not even five, and are hurt from their brother, dieing at such a young age." Masaki cried.

Isshin came in and sat down. "How are you coping Masaki my love?" Isshin asked kissing her forehead. She sighed heavily as she picked up Karin. Isshin picked up Yuzu and they brought both of them to their room. They laid them in Karin's bed so that they would not have bad dreams. They left their daughters to sleep.

"Isshin will we ever be able to help our loss?" Asked Masaki. Isshin hugged her and kissed her head. "We will Masaki. It will just take time my lovely wife." He said as they went to bed.

**Soul Society~**

**Reader's POV~**

Byakuya returned to soul society and filed the papers for Kukaku to adopt Ichigo. He had talked to her and told her about her uncle's son and his unexpected death. "So where is the young one?" Asked COmmander General Yamamoto as Byakuya had the papers filed. Byakuya sighed. "I gotta go look again today. I have not found him as of yet." he answered.

The old man sighed as he sat back. "I feel sympathy for the parents of the child." He said in a low voice. Byakuya nodded in agreement. "I will go look as starting now." He said as he stood up to leave.

* * *

**Will add more later. Please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, time for another chapter! I am slow but I am also tired. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

* * *

**Chapter five: The funeral for a child part two**

_**"Tears from the heart"**_

**Reader's POV~**

**12 days after Ichigo's death~**

Everyone who was close to the family was at the funeral of the lil boy. "Why did he have to die?" Tatsuki asked her mom tugging on her arm. Her mother who was crying, picked Tatsuki up and cradled her in her arms. "Baby I do not know. " She said unsure of why Ichigo died. Isshin came over. "He was hurt by a bad man, but do not worry. Ichigo is in a better place now." He ruffled her hair.

Karin and Yuzu laid flowers on Ichigo's grave. they had tears in their eyes but they kept from crying. Masaki picked them both up. "Sayanora and rest in peace Ichigo." Everyone bowed. As everyone left Isshin got a text.

**Never had this feeling**  
**Never so strong before**  
**It was more than a romance**  
**And nothing but a lie**

**Robbed of a naive illusion**  
**Faith is slowly fading away**  
**All that remains is confusion**  
**And the desire to forget this pain**

**Losing courage to hope**  
**Losing courage to enjoy**  
**Losing courage to believe**  
**Losing emotions**

**Completely filled with despair**  
**We must learn to pretend,**  
**To start a happy new life**  
**Leaving the past far behind**

**It only takes one single moment**  
**Suddenly memory strikes back**  
**Disappointment will hurt forever**  
**And new life seems faked when I'm**

**Losing courage to trust**  
**Losing courage to devote**  
**Losing courage to love**

**I've lost myself**

It was Rangiku. "I got to take this Masaki." He said with a tear falling down his cheek. Masaki knew by the tone of his voice not to ask. She nodded and took the girls to the car that was waiting.

**~Old Friends~ Isshin's POV~**

I answered my cell with tears running down my face. "Rangiku Matsumoto is that you?" I asked shockingly. She chuckled sadly on the other side of the line. "Yes my old friend it is me. I wish we could have talked under better times." She said sadly. I sniffled. "You heard huh?" I asked her. She was silent for a moment. "Yes I am on the search team with Captain kuchiki to help find your son in the rukon." She said.

I was speechless. I thought could my family be trying to adopt him as their heir or something? "Lady Kukaku and Kaien, lieutenant of the juusanbantai, are also looking. Kaien and Kukaku are gonna bring them into your root family. He will be raised by the Shiba's now." She said. I choked on my tears, and sat down on a nearby bench.

_'Kaien, Kukaku, Ganju, Miyako arigato.' _ I thought to myself. "Thank you, to you and everyone else Rangiku. Please keep me up to date on the search." I said as we hung up.

* * *

**He he so who likes the ending? Please remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys what is up? Not much here. Just catching up on my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**ne: questioning**

* * *

**Chapter six: The search for a kawaii chibi ****strawberry **part one

**Byakuya's POV~**

I had went home to get everything I need for the search. I soon left and went to my division. "Taichou everyone from our division is ready to head out!" My lieutenant informed me. "Let us move out then Lieutenant." I said as I walked forward. We got our group level and vanished in a flash step.

I had to flash step quickly because I had to speak with Kaien and Kukaku. We did not have to flash step far. "Byakuya over here." Called out Kukaku. I sighed in annoyance. I walked over to her and Kaien. "Will you ever address me in the correct term Kukaku Shiba?" I asked her. She laughed a little and hit my back. I calmly said. "I take that as a no." And I rolled my eyes.

**Kaien Shiba's POV~**

I chuckled as I watched my sister try to get that pole out of Kuchiki taichou's ass. "Hey Captain Kuchiki, I think my captain has that crowbar you need to get that pole out of your noble ass." I joked. He put his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "okay that is enough teasing now both of you." Said a firm yet soft voice. I turned and bowed. "Yes sir captain Ukitake." I said in my normal voice.

He chuckled as he stood beside Captain Kuchiki now. "Stand straight lieutenant. No need to bow." He said warmly with a smile. I straightened and scratched the back of my head with a chuckle. "Yes sir." I simply said. Kukaku now slapped my back. "Now let us go, since our group is now together. Let us scatter now ne?" She said with a small grin.

I chuckled. "Kukaku watch it. Do not want to make the Kuchiki taichou princess mad." I joked again. That is when I saw the almost invisible vein pop in Captain Kuchiki's forehead.

**Reader's POV~**

"Scatter Senbonzakura!" Said a very pissed off Byakuya. That is when Ukitake, Kukaku, Kyouraku all jumped to stop Byakuya. "Come on Captain kuchiki, he was just joking." They all sweat dropped. He glared at them and sighed. "Kaien watch your prissy little..." Said byakuya. (Cut off for a lil too much cussing in this part)

* * *

**Haha So Byakuya was called a princess. LOL Please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! What is up? Not much here, just got home a while ago. Plus doing some chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**ne: questioning**

* * *

**Chapter six: ****The search for a kawaii chibi ****strawberry **part two

**Kenpachi's POV~**

"Why do I have to search for the squirt?" I grumbled at Ikkaku. Ikkaku just grinned. "Because the squirt is Isshin Shiba's son." He could not stop grinning. I grinned. "Another Shiba eh?!" I laughed as I said. Ikkaku nodded as Yumichika flipped his hair. "Great another relative of that wacko Kukaku." he said as his face was twisted in a look of disgust.

I ignored Yumichinka's remark. "Let's get cracking on finding the kid." I laughed again. Ikkaku nodded as Yumichinka just sighed. "Very well." He said. We ran to look for the kid.

**Byakuya's POV~**

I kept my stone face as I separated from the group. I may look calm but anyone who knows me, well knows better. "Ugh that Kukkaku is as bad as the were-cat." I ran my hands through my hair. I was currently in district 7, of the rukon. I checked around the district, not seeing much but the adults.

"Little one where are you?" I asked myself out loud. A older woman looked at me. "Are you looking for someone shinigami taichou?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes a noble child, he has orange hair, honey brown eyes, and is 3'6" and he is 8 years old." I described Ichigo Kurosaki. She giggled. "Lil strawberry? I have seen him, but further down the districts. Rukon district of Inuzuri." She said. My eyes widened. "Thank you ma'am." I said as I flash stepped into the districts, to head to Inuzuri.

_"Inuzuri, also known as hanging dog. One of the worst districts in Rukon. I have to find the child." _Ran through my head.

**Ichigo's POV~**

I made my way back to Hana's home. I am so tired. "Hana where are you?" I asked as I walked in. I adjusted to the darkness. _"Why are the lights out?" _I thought. Then something moved. "Run Ichigo Run!" Screamed Hana. "No I will not let you get hurt. Where are you Hana?" I asked. A growl emanated in the darkness. "Child so persistent to be eaten?" Said a voice. I then saw what it was. A hollow. A big one. I saw Hana too, She was in the hollows claws, bleeding. "Let Hana go!" I yelled.

The hollow moved and fast. "No she is my meal." He growled. My eyes wide I ducked and ran to the kitchen of the shack. _"He is big, and he hurt Hana." _I thought in my head. He came after me. "Child you can not run." he growled.

* * *

**How about that, another hollow. Please remember to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**5/29/13**

**Hello everyone! Happy birthday to Sosuke Aizen! I hope everyone is doing well. I am not doing so well but I am hanging in here. I am writing a bit today, hopefully you will like the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**ne: questioning**

* * *

******Chapter Eight: ****The search for a kawaii chibi ****strawberry **part three

**********_"Friends forever"_  
**

**Ichigo's POV~**

I made my way back to Hana's home. I am so tired. "Hana where are you?" I asked as I walked in. I adjusted to the darkness. _"Why are the lights out?" _I thought. Then something moved. "Run Ichigo Run!" Screamed Hana. "No I will not let you get hurt. Where are you Hana?" I asked. A growl emanated in the darkness. "Child so persistent to be eaten?" Said a voice. I then saw what it was. A hollow. A big one. I saw Hana too, She was in the hollows claws, bleeding. "Let Hana go!" I yelled.

The hollow moved and fast. "No she is my meal." He growled. My eyes wide I ducked and ran to the kitchen of the shack. _"He is big, and he hurt Hana." _I thought in my head. He came after me. "Child you can not run." he growled. "No I will not run, and I also will not let Hana get eaten by you." I yelled. The hollow laughed at me. "I will eat you both." He laughed evilly. I ran up and kicked him in the neck. He fell over and lost his grip on Hana, and she went flying.

"Hana!" I yelled as I ran and cushioned her fall. _"I think I might have broken my leg." _I thought in my head. I tried to move her gently to the side but my arm hurt too. She landed right on it. "Hana, wake up." I said softly. She didn't move. "Hana please do not die!" I yelled and cried. The hollow got up pissed. "You little baka child! You will be the first one I eat!" He roared as he lunged at us. I held onto Hana but he was too fast. He clawed me, right across my stomach and chest. Hana he completely tore in half. "HANA!" I screamed in pain. I coughed up blood.

"Scatter Senbonzakura! (Chire)" Commanded a voice that sounded a bit familiar. The hollow gasped. "Shit it is a soul reaper!" The hollow cursed.

**Byakuya Kuchiki's POV~**

I looked over to Ichigo Kurosaki, he was badly injured and the girl obviously now dead. _"Ichigo Kurosaki I have found you. You will be okay." _I mouthed to him. I saw he was obviously having a hard time breathing. I used senbonzakura to angle around young ichigo Kurosaki. "Die hollow." I simply said and Senbonzakura destroyed it. I used my comlink as I sheathed Senbonzakura. "Cherry blossoms calling in for medical crew." I ordered. A rage of static came through then. "Cherry Blossoms you mean you?" Asked trident water. I took a deep breath. "Yes and he is injured. He needs help soon." I said. That is when polar bear got in on the convo. "Cherry Blossoms I am heading to your location." She said.

Within 15 minutes, Polar Bear was here. She looked at Ichigo. "I have to stabilize him before I can move him." She said. I nodded in understanding. "Are the others on their way?" I asked. As she was stabilizing Ichigo, "Everyone will meet us at squad four. Only the 7th seat of my squad is coming right now with hana-onna. " She said as she kept stabilizing. Then we heard a flash step. "Hana onna and Hanataro." I said as they came over.

* * *

** Ok I know I am a buggar. But who can guess who's codename? Please remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Took a trip. I am visiting family in Minnesota. It is hot here! I took a swim the other day lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**ne: questioning**

* * *

**Chapter nine: The search ends, and everyone meets back up at squad four.**

_Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives._  
_C. S. Lewis_

**Reader's POV~**

Ichigo was moved to squad four. Polar Bear watched as the young girl turned to reishi. Ichigo was hurt badly. "Ichigo is in a serious state Cherry Blossoms. I will inform Hana Onna right now." Stated Polar Bear. Cherry blossoms nodded. "I will contact Trident Water and fireworks now about Ichigo." He replied. Polar bear rolled her eyes. "How did we get these nicknames anyway?" She said lowly. "We can thank fireworks for them." He said in monotone.

She nodded as she sent a hell butterfly to Hana Onna.

**Byakuya's POV~**

We waited for a bit until the groups met at squad four. Hana Onna and hanataro were the first to arrive. She quickly went to check on Ichigo and Hanataro tagged along. "Cherry Blossoms It seems ichigo Kurosaki has stabilized. But now begs the question of how a hollow got to him?" She said.

I sighed as I sat down. "I am glad he is stable. He has been through two hollow attacks now." I sighed. Hana Onna nodded and the rest of the groups arrived as we talked. Trident Water and fireworks walked over to us. "How is he Captain Unohana?" They both asked with a worried expression. She sighed and motioned them to sit down. "He is stable but he was hurt badly. He will need to stay a few days." She replied with a frown.

Trident Water sighed as he looked at his captain Shiro-kun. "Everyone down the codenames now." He asked. Everyone but Fireworks nodded in agreement. "Oh fine." She said rolling her eyes. "Okay now, I need more information on my cousin's life." Said Kaien. he looked around and his eyes landed on me. I sighed heavily.

"I guess I will do it Kaien." I agreed softly. Kaien smiled a bit. "Thank you sir." He said with a soft tone. I stood and went to check on Ichigo. I opened the door and Hanataro was in the room watching over him. "Oh captain Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki is under induced sleep to him heal." He said as he bowed.

I nodded as I sighed and went over to Ichigo. _Ichigo we will figure this out. _I thought to myself. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I laid my haori over him. "Stay warm." I whispered to him. Hanataro probably smiled as I did, I heard a chuckle coming from the doorway. "Oh lieutenant Shiba! Ichigo is in the bed over there resting." Exclaimed hanataro. Kaien Shiba nodded as he walked over.

"Captain Kuchiki that is your haori righT?" He asked. i nodded as I tucked Ichigo Kurosaki in. "too help keep him warm. He will need it, it will be cold." I said as I looked out.

**Kaien Shiba's POV~**

I went to sit by Ichigo's bed. "He looks so peaceful asleep huh Hanataro?" I asked him after Captain Kuchiki left. He nodded. "Yes Lieutenant Shiba." He answered softly. I nodded and wiped Ichigo's head with a wet washcloth. "He will be the youngest Shiba sibling." he chuckled as he told Hanataro that Kukaku, him, Miyako and Ganju adopted their lil cousin as their baby brother.

* * *

**I am tired and this is all I got tonight. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**ne: questioning**

* * *

**Chapter ten: Ichigo wakes a day later**

_**Kaien Shiba's POV~**_

_I went to sit by Ichigo's bed. "He looks so peaceful asleep huh Hanataro?" I asked him after Captain Kuchiki left. He nodded. "Yes Lieutenant Shiba." He answered softly. I nodded and wiped Ichigo's head with a wet washcloth. "He will be the youngest Shiba sibling." he chuckled as he told Hanataro that Kukaku, him, Miyako and Ganju adopted their lil cousin as their baby brother._

Hanataro smiled at me. "Lieutenant I think he will be a wonderful brother, I can sense it." He said. I smiled. "Thank you Hanataro." I said with a chuckle.

**Reader's POV~**

**Karakura town~**

Byakuya exited the senkaimon and sensed for Isshin's house. "Northeast." He murmured. He flash stepped to the clinic. Isshin was sitting at his desk and doing paperwork. Byakuya knocked on his window. Isshin looked at him. "Kuchiki san..." He remembered him as the Fukutaichou of squad six. "Became a captain now have you?" He asked as he let Byakuya in. He chuckled and nodded. "Yes I did, a few years back." He smiled a little.

Isshin smiled and offered a seat. "I miss soul society but I know I made a good choice even if it meant being exiled." He said. Byakuya looked around. "Looks like you have done good." He said.

Isshin nodded. "Yes I did try my best. But sadly when it came to saving Ichigo.." He softened almost crying. Byakuya nodded as he knew what Isshin meant. " I am sorry he died. Only a infant in our terms of life." He shook his head. Isshin choked a sob back. "My wife had to take the kids to school now. I am seeing a therapist because of the death of my son." He blew his nose.

Byakuya handed another tissue box. "I see. I know it is hard losing someone. I lost both my parents. It was not easy." He said in a soft voice. Isshin nodded. "Thank you Byakuya." He said as he blew his nose one last time. Byakuya and Isshin talked for a while. "Isshin I need to know some things about Ichigo." Byakuya said with some guilt.

**Isshin Kurosaki's (Shiba) ~POV~**

I saw guilt on Byakuya's face. "It is fine, He was very energentic and smart." He went on with details. Byakuya smiled at Isshin a bit. " He was found in the Rukon, In Inuzuri." Byakuya informed. My eyes widened. "Inuzuri is the third worst off district in the rukongai." I exclaimed. Byakuya nodded to me. Byakuya also said what happened. I listened and nodded. "He is a protector, he will protect anyone pretty much." I confirmed.

He nodded and asked more if he could he said and I nodded and told him more. "He loves strawberries." I added too. "Is there anything I can take for Ichigo? Kaien and the Shiba's would like to know." He asked.

* * *

**Please remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I am so tired. I can try to stay awake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**ne: questioning**

* * *

******Chapter eleven: ****Ichigo wakes a day later part two**

**************Isshin Kurosaki's (Shiba) ~POV~**

_He nodded and asked more if he could he said and I nodded and told him more. "He loves strawberries." I added too. "Is there anything I can take for Ichigo? Kaien and the Shiba's would like to know." He asked._

I chuckled. "a bunch of things. His whole room is filled with his toys and stuff." I said with a small smile. I lead Byakuya to Ichigo's room. "As messy as he left it." I choked out. Byakuya patted my back. He went in and looked around. "Hum I think I will get some of his clothes and toys for him." He said in a monotone.

I nodded as he did so. "Of course Captain Kuchiki." I agreed to that. At least it will help Ichigo to have toys and clothes that are considered normal here.

**Byakuya's POV~**

As I got all of what I could bring together, I saw something on Ichigo's desk. I went over to look. "A rabbit's foot?" I asked. Isshin nodded. "His fave lucky rabbit's foot." He said. I put it in my pocket. "I bet he will love it." I said in a soft tone. Isshin looked at me puzzled. "What I do have a soft side you know." I gave a small smile. Isshin jaw dropped then closed his mouth. "Yes of course Captain Kuchiki." He said and bowed.

I bowed a small bow and opened a senkaimon to soul society. "Good bye Isshin Shiba." I said in a soft anime veined. "It is Isshin Kurosaki now." He yelled. I shook my head as I walked through the dangai. _I wonder if the cleaner went through yet?_ I thought to myself. I heard a loud noise and looked. "That answers my question!" I said as I bolted for the exit.

As I exited I let out my breathe and sweatdropped. _Note to self, find out the schedule for the cleaner! _I was irritated to say the least. I held the bags as I flash stepped to squad 4. I entered and saw Kukaku sitting on a chair smoking. "You will get in trouble Kukaku. No smoking in the relief." I said in flat monotone.

**Kukaku Shiba's POV~**

I smoked in the lobby waiting for Byakuya "lil boy" Kuchiki. When he came in he frowned at me. "You will get in trouble Kukaku. No smoking in the relief." He said in that all too familiar monotone. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes I know but I won't listen to someone who is younger than me." I huffed from my pipe.

"Miss Shiba please put out your pipe." Asked Unohana as she came around the corner. "I am not going to even comment on what you said bout younger." Byakuya said as he walked into the hall. I followed after putting out my pipe. "Byakuya, Ichigo has woken up." I said flatly.

He turned and I swear I saw his eyes widen before returning to normal. "I see thank you for letting me know." He said in soft monotone. I chuckled at him. "Yes now let's go, he wants to see the one who saved him from the hollow." I giggled. Byakuya continued waliking and I followed.

* * *

**OOh nice. Next chappie features Ichii! Please remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone not much to say today other than I am sore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**né: questioning**

* * *

******Chapter twelve: Ichiii chibi wake!**

_******"Arigato!"**_

_**********Kukaku Shiba's POV~ **_

_He turned and I swear I saw his eyes widen before returning to normal. "I see thank you for letting me know." He said in soft monotone. I chuckled at him. "Yes now let's go, he wants to see the one who saved him from the hollow." I giggled. Byakuya continued waliking and I followed._

He walked right into the room where Ichigo was. I giggled as I saw Kaien talking to the chibi. "But what about the hollows? they can be as small as a worm to as big as a building!" Said Ichigo. Kaien chuckled. "There are so many hollows and so many that range in size. you would be suprised." He said with a smile. Ichigo's eyes widened. "That must be a pain in the puttitie." He said with a pout.

**Byakuya's POV~**

I smiled a little at the conversation going on between Ichigo Kurosaki née Shiba and Kaien Shiba. I moved into the room a little further and sat down on the other side of Miyako Shiba. "Hello Ichigo Shiba how are you feeling now?" I asked. Ichigo looked at me and smiled softly. "Much better. I am so tough I can fight a big hollow even now!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled and caught the others by surprise. "Captain Kuchiki hardly ever chuckles or laughs." they said in unison to Ichigo. He giggled at the comment. "Thank you for the warm coat cover while you were away Captain Byakuya." He said with a warm smile. I blushed and shook off the blush. "Your welcome young one." I softly said to him.

He blushed. "Captain Byakuya you were the one who saved me right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes we were all searching for you and a few other of my friends and colleagues." I replied. Ichigo lit up. "Me? But why?" He asked. "Ichigo you are my cousin, my uncle was your father. You are a noble." Kaien said to him softly.

**Ichigo's POV~**

My eyes widened. "I am a noble? But why was I not in the seretei when I died then?" I asked. "Sometimes things happen in different ways Ichigo." Sighed Captain Byakuya. I sighed and hugged my new teddy Miyako gave me. "Ichigo we set papers to the head of our family. We want to adopt you as our younger brother now. Is that okay?" Asked Kaien with a soft smile.

I thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure that is okay." I said with a giggle. Kukkaku then smirked. "I sent my brother Ganju to get your room ready for you." She said with that smirk.

* * *

**Oh finally Ichi awake! please remember to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Hello everyone I have been working on my school paper for creative writing. So sorry not updating as I should. I work on my chappies when I can, I love bleach.**

******I also wanted to tell you any chapter left in parts will make one whole chapter on the last part of the chapter.**

**My paper is on what I like about writing and what I write about. Any ideas on how I should describe fanfiction?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**né: questioning**

**otouto: little brother**

* * *

**********Chapter thirteen: Ichii chibi comes to his new home part one**

_**********"Really for me?"**_

_**Ichigo's POV~**_

_My eyes widened. "I am a noble? But why was I not in the seretei when I died then?" I asked. "Sometimes things happen in different ways Ichigo." Sighed Captain Byakuya. I sighed and hugged my new teddy Miyako gave me. "Ichigo we set papers to the head of our family. We want to adopt you as our younger brother now. Is that okay?" Asked Kaien with a soft smile._

_I thought for a moment then nodded. "Sure that is okay." I said with a giggle. Kukkaku then smirked. "I sent my brother Ganju to get your room ready for you." She said with that smirk._

"What is Ganju like?" I asked. Kukkaku laughed in a funny way. "Lazy and more." She said. I giggled. "Sounds like Nichi from the rukon. Hana took care of me and Nichi but I dont know what happened to him." I said with a sad face. Kaien looked at Kukkaku with a face of worry.

"How long has he been gone?" Asked Kaien in his 'work tone'. I sighed as I leaqned against my pillows to think. "He was in the eastern part of the district, later on we could not find him. He is a bit older than me." I said with my eyes closed. Kukkaku cleared her throat. "My brother Kaien will look into it." She smiled softly at me. "I will as well." Trailed Miyako.

**Reader's POV~**

Miyako went out to get tea for thought about Nichi and Hana. He knew Hana was gone. "Um please find him." Ichigo said softly to Kaien. "I will try my best as well as Miyako." Kaien said ruffling Ichigo's hair. Ichigo groaned. "Do not ruffle my hair onii chan!" And pouted. Kaien laughed. "Yea sure okay otouto chan." He smiled as he said that affectionately.

Ichigo frowned at Kaien and crossed his arms. "You are no fun Ichii." Pouted Kaien playfully. Ichigo giggled. "Fun is not my middle name." He joked. They both laughed at the joke. Miyako came back with tea and smiled. "Having fun boys?" She asked. Ichigo brightened at her smile. "Yep we are joking back and forth!" He exclaimed.

Kaien took a cup of tea and took a sip. "Yes love we are." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Miyako giggled and blushed as she swatted Kaien away. "Oh how cute!" Ichigo giggled at the two. They both blushed.

"Oh quiet chibi." Said Kaien. Ichigo giggled more. "NO!" He replied back to Kaien. Kaien face palmed. "Kids."He groaned out. Ichigo glared at Kaien. "So what if I am a kid." He replied. Kaien chuckled at Ichigo. "He did not mean anything bad Ichii berry." Smiled Miyako. Ichigo hugged miyako. "Nee chan what is the estate like?" He asked.

Miyako blushed softly. "It is wonderful. Big gardens and huge wide open space." She smiled as she described. "It has beautiful cherry blossom trees and plum blossoms and more." Described Kaien.

* * *

**I know short but this is two parts at least to this chapter. I hope you like it. Please remember to review.**

**lol**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Pre writting is working well so far. I got a few stories updated so far. I hope to update regularly again.**

**I guess you could call me update happy. ********I also wanted to tell you any chapter left in parts will make one whole chapter on the last part of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Noriaki "Tite" Kubo does!**

**Claimer: I own the idea of - A promise of a life! I own Mira Ukitake and any other ocs used.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, blood, death, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU.**

**translations:**

**Byakuya: white night**

**Ichigo: He who protects**

**Nani: what**

**kun: an honnorific**

**douita: your welcome**

**konso: soul burial**

**Senbonzakura: Thousand Cherry Blossoms**

**Syanora: good bye**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Taichou: captain**

**né: questioning**

**otouto: little brother**

* * *

_**Chapter fourteen: Ichii chibi comes to his new home part two**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_Miyako blushed softly. "It is wonderful. Big gardens and huge wide open space." She smiled as she described. "It has beautiful cherry blossom trees and plum blossoms and more." Described Kaien._

"I love cherry blossoms!" Ichigo giggled and blushed. Kaien chuckled at Ichigo and ruffled his hair again. "Miss Kukkaku, Ichigo's rooms are ready at the Shiba clan main household." Announced a tall figure. Kukkaku rolled her eyes. Then she grinned a freaky grin. "Thank you Koganhikio. Tell Ganju he better hide his behind before I get home." She made her grin even bigger while talking threateningly.

Everyone shivered at her tone. _I don't want to get on her bad side. _Thought Ichigo with a sweat drop. Miyako came back over after walking to the table. "Ichigo I have a kimono for you to change into then we can head home." Miyako urged as she laid his new kimono on the bed. Ichigo fingured the kimono gently. "Go ahead Ichigo. We bought it for you." Kukkaku urged him.

Ichigo giggled as he got up and carried the kimono following Kaien into the bathroom. They closed the door and Ichigo scanned the bathroom. "these bathrooms are so clean!" Ichigo awwed. Kaien looked around and chuckled. He took the kimono from Ichigo and sat it on the counter.

_**Kaien's POV~**_

I helped Ichigo out of the standard healing yukata. He grunted from his injuries well my guess was his injuries. "I am still a little sore." Ichigo grunted as he got his clean underwear on. I helped get the first kimono layer ready. "Ready Ichigo?" I asked in a bit of a nervous voice. He nodded and opened his arms so I could help him.

I helped him get his left arm in his first layer then his right arm. "I hope your injuries don't hurt too much while we try to get you in this kimono." I commented. Ichigo gave me a small smile. "I am doing okay. It's a little uncomfortable but I am okay." He smiled. I smiled softly. "That's good. That means you are healing well." I said getting the second layer ready.

"It is truly beautiful." Ichigo awwed again. I smiled at Ichigo. "There is more where this came from." And he beamed. "Yay!" He laughed and wriggled as I tried to get the last layer on. I chuckled as I finally got the last layer on. "Okay all ready to go!" I smiled. Ichigo hugged me. "Yep!" He smiled.

He reached up and opened the door. "We are ready to go." Ichigo beamed. Kukkaku turned and laughed. "Onii chan you didn't tie the obi correctly." She pointed at Ichigo's waist. Ichigo blushed embarrassedly. I chuckled and scratched my head. "Whoops I am not good at tieing obi's and you know it." I countered. Miyako came over and tied it correctly.

_**Ichigo Shiba's POV~**_

"Let's go now please?" I asked getting a little impatient. Everyone laughed at my comment. "Of course Ichigo." Kukkaku laughed as she ruffled my hair. I swatted her hand away. "Stop that." I got irritated.

Kukkaku smiled at me. Kaien held out his hand. I took his hand. "Hold on tight Ichigo." He instructed as he held me to him. I held onto Kaien and then there was a blur moment. _I think the others followed. _I thought. Then an abrupt stop. "Welcome to your home Ichigo." Welcomed Kaien, Kukkaku, and Miyako in unison.

* * *

**How was that for a chapter ending? I hope you liked it. It was longer this time. I am getting better! Please remember to review!**


End file.
